For the purpose of measuring the filling level of a filling medium in a tank, radar filling level measurement devices are generally known. Such radar filling level measurement devices have antenna adjustment systems with horn or rod antennas, which protrude into the tank. The tank has flange connectors, clamping connectors, or threaded pipe connectors, which protrude, in part, from the tank, for the purpose of accommodating a radar filling level measurement device.
The combination of a radar measurement device and such a flange or connector on the tank is not suitable for use in a sterile environment, however, since residues of the filling material, which find their way into the area of the connector on the tank and onto the antenna, or onto other components of the radar measurement device, are not sufficiently accessible for cleaning. Also, in particular, cleaning the antenna components is not possible in the case of such an arrangement in the assembled state, because the seal between the antenna protruding into the tank and the tank's connector is not sufficiently smooth.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the connection of the filling level measurement device and the tank such that after the assembly of the filling level measurement device and the tank, better cleaning is possible and, in particular, use is possible even in sterile areas, and to identify a corresponding processing method for assembling a filling level measurement device and a tank, respectively.